


december 3rd: strawberry shampoo

by watergator



Series: december fic advent 2020 [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27861810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watergator/pseuds/watergator
Summary: prompt: "your hair is really soft after you wash it."kurt has an appreciation for blaine's curls
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: december fic advent 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035978
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	december 3rd: strawberry shampoo

Kurt lays on his back, looking up at the high ceiling as he counts his breaths.

There’s the sound of running water the next room over, a soft humming sound that floats through the wall; a tune Kurt can’t quite make out over the muffled sounds.

The sheets feel cool against his warm, tingling skin and he smiles. The water stops, a small  _ drip dripping _ sound now, and he can hear Blaine moving around the bathroom, his lips curling into an even bigger smile.

He’s still counting his breaths when the door opens and just like one of those bad romance movies Rachel and Mercedes made him watch during their sleepovers a million times over during high school, Blaine appears in the doorway with a halo of mist around him, a towel wrapped loosely around his waist, hanging almost teasingly low.

“Not moving, huh?” Blaine grins, a smirk appearing over his face as his eyes flicker over his body, lingering maybe a second longer than needed.

Kurt doesn’t even care, still sprawled out on the bed, starfished and stated, he smiles back, eyes fluttering shut as his lashes rest against his flushed cheeks.

“Thought maybe I could seduce you into another round, if you’re up to it?” He jokes. 

He hears the sound of Blaine’s chuckle as he moves across the room, pulling his clothes up off the floor.

“Tempting,” he says as he pulls his leg through his boxer holes, wobbling slightly before getting his other leg in and straightening up to turn and face Kurt again. 

“But I’m pretty spent and I  _ just  _ spent the last fifteen minutes scrubbing the sweat off of my body,” he adds with a grin as he clambers onto the bed, walking his knees up to where Kurt is laying, still taking up most of the bed.

Kurt hums, squinting his eyes at him as he smiles lazily. “You could always take another shower,” he suggests in a low voice. “You got that big old en-suite for a reason, no?”

Blaine laughs heartily as he flops down on the bed, crushing Kurt’s arm in the process as he curls up beside him, his lips find his neck, pressing a soft kiss to his warm skin.

“Kurt,” he speaks, his voice vibrates against his body and it feels like it’s electric. Blaine takes a deep breath and Kurt’s toes curl against the sheets beneath him when Blaine whispers in a deep voice,

“ _ You smell. _ ”

It’s not the exact response Kurt had been expecting and he gives a surprised spluttered laugh as he turns his head to face him.

“Thanks,” he says sarcastically, and Blaine already has those sleepy eyes and a cat like grin to match.

“You’re all sticky,” he comments, a hand comes up to touch at his chest, so lightly that his skin quivers with the contact.

“Well duh, we did just–“

He’s cut off by Blaine’s obnoxiously loud yawn, eyes screwed shut and nose crinkled, his lips smacking together as he settles in closer, an arm draped lazily across his waist and a leg hitched up his thigh.

“You gonna fall asleep on me?” Kurt asks in a whispered voice.

Blaine just grunts in response.

“Even when I’m all sticky and gross and smelly?”

Blaine’s lips curl into a faint smile and he grunts again.  Kurt just fondly rolls his eyes, not that Blaine could see it, but shuffles to make room for him to snuggle in even closer.

His hands eventually find themselves in Blaine’s curls, still damp and dripping where they leave a little patch of wetness on the pillow. He leans into the touch like a cat, humming and smiling as Kurt massages his fingers against his scalp.

“Your hair is really soft after you wash it,” Kurt muses as his fingers slip easily through wet curls. Only a few times has he bear witness to the gel-free style of his fiancé’s hair, and everytime he’s able to get his fingers through those curls, he falls in love a little more.

“Only for you,” Blaine mumbles quietly, still falling asleep.

“I think it’s cute,” Kurt comments. “ _ You’re  _ cute.”

Blaine mutters something but his words are starting to slur and blur into one big blob of nonsense.

Kurt leans forward and presses a kiss into his hair, breathing in the sweet smell of his strawberry shampoo and giggling just a little bit; in comparison he  _ does  _ need to shower.

But with Blaine asleep in his arms and the tops of his curls tickling the bare skin of his neck, he finds it harder and harder to get up and move.

He falls asleep with the smell of Blaine and strawberry shampoo filling his nostrils with warm skin against his and the sound of steady breaths as they fall asleep together, tangled in each other's embrace, not caring that Kurt is a little sweaty still.

Because they have all the time in the world to get showered and then get sweaty together again, and Kurt falls asleep with a smile curling around his lips, and soft curls tickling his face, and there’s no other place he’d rather be. 

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr !! @watergator


End file.
